Let's Misbehave
by INeverExplainAnything
Summary: "Georg?" "Yes, darling?" "Do you want to rip my suspender belt?" I think the title says it all really.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Yep, some more Cole Porter. This story was inspired due to a real life conversation I had. If you can find any semblance of a plot, I'll be very impressed. I have it written in two parts, the next chapter will be M so if you aren't into that then probably skip this one.

I am still working on Symphony No. 6 for anyone that is reading that, but I just needed a little mindless fun.

Let's Misbehave

 _"We're all alone,_  
 _No chaperon_  
 _Can get our number,_  
 _The world's in slumber,_  
 _Let's misbehave!_

 _There's something wild_  
 _About you, child,_  
 _That's so contagious,_  
 _Let's be outrageous,_  
 _Let's misbehave!"  
_ \- Cole Porter, _Let's Misbehave_

* * *

There was the tinkling of champagne glasses and swell of music floating in the warm night air as Georg stood leaning over the balustrade of the terrace. He watched as people drifted about the gardens below, the soft lanterns that decorated the grounds creating multitudes of soft shadows. His eyes moved over the crowd until he spotted her, standing with a group of other women, and talking animatedly.

The gentle light lit up her halo of golden hair and the floor length ice blue chiffon dress she wore. She had a matching scarf tied to one of the incredibly thin straps that joined the fitted bodice of her dress, the gauzy material hanging over her shoulder like a sash. He could see the exposed skin of her neckline and arms, as she had only wrist length gloves on. He was completely fascinated as he watched her talk, unable to take his eyes off her. She turned further away from him and he could see the bare skin of her back and he repressed the urge to shudder at the sight.

"You need to stop drooling over her, it's embarrassing."

Reluctantly dragging his gaze away from Maria, Georg turned to scowl at Max.

"I do not drool, Max," he said, taking the proffered champagne glass Max was offering him.

Max simply smiled and said, "Of course not, Georg, my mistake." Both men turned to look at Maria as she continued chatting and Max continued, "Though, I wouldn't blame you. She does look lovely, so different from the little governess a few weeks ago. It's amazing what a difference the right dress can do."

Georg frowned, "She looks the same to me."

Max tried to still the impulse to rolls his eyes and settled for taking a sip of his drink. He gave a sidelong glance at Georg and saw he was once again staring at Maria with an intense gaze that could only be described as possessive. While Max had never really taken his chaperone duties seriously, it had occurred to him quite quickly that it was because with Elsa and Georg, his services hadn't really been needed. He had never seen Georg stare at Elsa the way he stared at Maria. And from some deep recess in his soul he had managed to find some long lost sense of duty to protect the innocent little fraulein from the unmistakeable gleam he would catch in his friend's eye.

"Of course," Max finally said.

* * *

Maria could feel his eyes on her as she stood conversing with a group of women. Turning, her eyes roamed over the other party guests until she spotted him standing with Max along the top of the terrace that overlooked the gardens. Even from such a distance she couldn't mistake the intensity of his gaze, it was all in the set of his shoulders. She raised the glass in her hand towards him and offered a small wave before turning back to the conversation.

She tuned in on time to hear one of the women say in an excitable hush, "He nearly tore my suspender belt!"

The other women immediately stifled their laughter with an elegantly gloved hand while Maria just frowned.

"Why would your husband do such a thing?" Maria asked innocently.

The woman, a Frau Engelbrecht, who was about ten years older than Maria, gave her an incredulous look.

"Really, my dear, you cannot be serious?" she asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

Maria's face was still a picture of puzzlement as she gazed at the three women. Frau Engelbrecht, or Clara, as the woman insisted, had been one of the only few people she had met that had actually been kind to Maria. And Clara, along with her two friends, had been the only people to really speak to Maria since she had arrived at the party tonight, and the only ones who hadn't started to whisper behind their fans as she walked by. She had caught snatches of the conversations and most of it had been, well… disrespectful was putting it politely.

She knew what they thought of her, the failed nun governess, who had stolen the fine Captain von Trapp from Baroness Elsa Schraeder. She, a girl half his age, must have done _something_ for him to ask her to marry him. And Maria wasn't that naïve to not know exactly what that something was. While they had only been engaged about a month, she had heard enough horrible rumours to last her a lifetime. It was utterly insulting, to both of them. Georg had of course told her to ignore the gossip but sometimes, especially at gatherings such as these, she found it difficult. They were always watching her, waiting for her to doing something _common_.

Snapping out of her reverie, Maria said, "I am serious, why would Herr Engelbrecht want to ruin your suspender belt?"

"Well, let's just say he isn't fond of them," said Clara and then she laughed. "I'm sure your lovely Captain will be able to explain it himself, you should ask him how he feels about yours."

Maria just nodded absentmindedly and took a sip of the champagne in her hand. Clara was lovely but she said a lot of things Maria either didn't understand, and if she did, she immediately blushed and made an effort to not seem too interested. She had certainly learnt a thing or two from Clara.

She continued to talk away with the other women until they went in search of their husbands, who had all been inside with the other men smoking and drinking. With a polite farewell, Maria weaved her way through the crowds of guests until she walked up the large staircase to the top of the terrace where Georg stood with Max.

"Did you enjoy it inside?" she asked as she approached them

"Hmm, yes, always riveting listening to old men talk about their sea adventures," Max said with a roll of his eyes. "I think old Admiral Wagner told me the same story three times, I wasn't really listening though so I can't be sure."

Maria gave a small laugh, "It can't have been that bad."

"The fine brandy did help, I think I may have even thrilled him with a story of my own," Max said.

"I didn't know you were in the navy too," Maria said, with a questioning look at her fiancé.

"He wasn't," Georg said with a smirk, "He thinks his holidays to Nice count as a sea adventure just because his cousin destroyed a sand castle and he spent the rest of the afternoon crafting his retaliation."

Max just gave a shrug and said, "There was water involved, I may have dramatized it a little, possibly neglected to tell him that the castle was made of sand and only a foot high. But it was a great victory nonetheless. Henrietta certainly learnt her lesson, she tells me she is still finding sand in her hair."

Maria laughed and continued to watch the rest of the party guests from their high vantage point.

"Ah-ha!" cried Max suddenly, pointing to a group of men down below, "I see that little thief Sascha Petrie – excuse me, I have a score to settle."

They watched as he hurried down the stairs but then he stopped and faced them again. "I will be watching though!" he said, with a wave of his finger and then continued to rush down the stairs determinedly.

Turning to face Maria, Georg asked, "So, enjoy talking with the ladies?"

"Yes, I suppose so," Maria said, "I still feel like a fish out of water but I am slowly getting used to it."

Georg gave her a small smile, he was overly proud of how well she managed despite how much of a change it was for her. And with all the horrible things that got flung her way, he was always surprised that she still insisted attending all of the pretentious events they got invited to. She had said that they couldn't hide away as that would make it look like they had a reason to hide. Besides, it was always lovely to see her get dressed up, and he knew she enjoyed it despite what she might say.

Pulling himself out of his reverie, he asked, "Did I tell you that dress looks lovely on you?"

Maria smiled and said, "You may have mentioned it, and it is certainly the prettiest dress I have ever owned."

Georg smiled and said, "You say that about every dress I give you."

"Well it's true. I've never had so many nice things before," Maria said, looking down at her dress.

And it was true. She had never in her life had so many beautiful things, sometimes she got so overwhelmed in the morning trying to decide what to wear that she just closed her eyes and randomly picked something. But she knew that out of everything, he loved to see her in blue. So whenever it was time for a new dress, which seemed to be nearly every week, she made sure it was always a shade of blue.

Thinking of clothes made her remember what Clara had said to her and so she turned to her fiancé and asked, "Georg?"

"Yes, darling?" he replied casually.

"Do you want to rip my suspender belt?"

Georg paused, his drink halfway to his lips and turned slowly to look disbelievingly at his young wife-to-be. She was looking up at him innocently and if Georg hadn't known Maria was an appalling liar, he would have believed her to be being coy. But she had that honest expression of genuine interest on her face.

"Um," he said and then cleared his throat. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Clara, I mean, Frau Engelbrecht, said her husband doesn't like hers and wanted to tear it up. I couldn't imagine why, so she said I should ask you."

Georg raised an eyebrow and mentally brought a picture of Frau Engelbrecht to mind. She was married to the son of an old admiral Georg knew from his naval academy days. He had only met her briefly a few times but he knew that Maria had become somewhat close to her, Frau Engelbrecht being one of the only few people to not whisper behind their backs and instead, in a strange boldness he wasn't used to with high society woman, had walked up straight up to Maria and asked her if she was truly marrying Captain von Trapp.

She was an agreeable lady and she had a sort of friendly forwardness about her that made it hard not to like her. And he had a sneaking suspicion that she had nudged Maria to ask him this question in some sort of humorous attempt to rattle him. And well, it had certainly worked.

"Well," he said slowly, "It is most likely due to them getting in the way of, uh, certain activities."

Maria's face flushed. "Oh."

She should have known it would have been something like that. It _always_ was.

Trying to sound nonchalant, she said, "But it's just a belt, I don't see why he can't just take it off properly."

"Mmhmm."

"Or why can't she just take them off herself, it seems silly," she went on.

"Maria," Georg said, trying to keep his voice even, "It's more about it being an intimate article of clothing that makes them… exciting."

"I mean, they just hold up my stockings, I don't see what's so, uh, exciting about that."

"It's more about what they are covering, darling."

Maria just frowned. She was still struggling to understand what could be so appealing to a man about what she wore to hold up her stockings. She looked at her fiancé who was staring straight ahead with a fixed look on his face.

"Yes, but they're just practical. I don't understand why my stockings are so interesting," Maria said, still watching Georg as he stared into the middle distance.

Georg was trying desperately not to think about whatever Maria was wearing underneath the dress she had on. But it was providing to be quite difficult. All he could think about was ripping _her_ stockings off. Her innocent questions should not have the power to reduce him into a hormonal mess.

"Maria," he managed to say.

"Yes?"

"Please stop talking about your stockings. I can't think properly."

He turned to face her and Maria caught the look in his eye. She had seen it before; it was the look that came before he proceeded to kiss her senseless. She felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Oh," she mumbled, "Um, ah, sorry, Georg."

He didn't say anything but returned his gaze back towards the rest of the party. Maria looked at him again and she was about to say something to break the strange tension that seemed to have settled when he finally spoke.

"And, no, I don't want to," he said in a low voice.

Maria didn't know why but she felt slightly disappointed with this answer. Part of her, well a large part of her, if she was honest, very much would like for him to rip her suspender belt off. She felt her face suffuse with heat again. These kinds of thoughts had become a regular occurrence of late. And the dreams, oh the _dreams_. Every since he had first kissed her he had unwittingly unleashed some burning need within her.

And the way he looked at her certainly never helped. All they had done was kiss, and while his kisses were the most intense and wonderful thing she had so far experienced, it only made her want more. Though, there had been one night when she was in his study telling him about how the children were going when he had realised they were actually alone for once and proceeded to ravish her against a bookcase. He had pressed his whole body against hers and she had _felt_ how much he had wanted her. It had been the single most erotic thing to ever happen in Maria's life thus far. The feel of his solid body pressed against her own had followed her into her dreams for the next few nights. And she had desperately tried to get him alone so they could repeat it again.

But if she wasn't with the children then they were always surrounded by chaperones. Whether it be Max, or Georg's sister, Hede, even Baron and Baroness Elberfeld who lived nearby to the villa made it their duty to come over for luncheon what seemed like every day. And now she had befriended Clara, she was always being invited out to tea or some other social event. Then there was a wedding to plan. She felt like they hardly had any time together. And if they ever did, it was in plain sight, no closed doors.

It was infuriating.

"All right," she finally said and walked closer to the banister to lean over and watch the guests below them.

She felt him stand just behind her, he wasn't touching her but she could feel the heat radiating from his body he was that close.

"I would take them off slowly, Fraulein," he drawled in her ear.

Maria stood ramrod straight. Her heart had sped up and instantly her skin tingled in anticipation.

"Oh?" she said, unable to think of anything intelligent to say.

"Mmhmm," he hummed, "I would unzip that exquisite dress you have on, unhook whatever lovely bra is concealing that delectable chest and unfasten your stockings and slide them down those fine legs of yours."

Maria went to turn around but he placed a gentle hand on the small of her back, the contact causing her to gasp at the electricity of the touch.

"O-ho, no you don't, keep watching the party, darling," he said, his voice deep. He saw Max glance up at them and went on as he removed the hand from her back, "Wave to Max, Maria."

Raising a rather weak hand, Maria waved at Max and tried to offer a smile to the impresario.

"We are in public, Georg," Maria whispered, unable to trust her voice.

"I'm not touching you though, darling," he purred.

 _Yes you are_ , Maria thought. She could practically feel his voice caressing her. And she was certain he would have that devilish smirk plastered on his smug face. Trying to concentrate on the guests below, she exhaled carefully and took a large swig of her champagne.

"I could if you'd like me to, though," he said in the same low tone.

Georg heard her small squeak of surprise as he slowly let his free hand lightly caress the side of her hip and trail lightly down the back of her thigh. He could hear her slightly panted breathing as he let his fingers drag across the top of her thigh, his fingers deliberately grazing against the suspenders before he pulled his hand away.

He then stepped away from her and leant against the banister to her left as he saw Max sauntering up the stairs. She turned to look at him and he could see her eyes had darkened and she was biting down on her bottom lip. With an ease he didn't truly feel, he threw her a lazy smile and pushed off the banister towards Max.

Maria just watched him walk towards Max and tried to regain her lost composure. She couldn't believe he had been so bold in public! She was so embarrassed but she was also highly aroused and it left her feeling quite flustered. She was very grateful for the presence of the balustrade she leaning on as she was sure her legs would have given way by now.

It was so unfair of him to do such a thing to her. She couldn't even get a kiss. And she wanted a lot more than a kiss that was for sure. What exactly, she didn't know, but something along the lines of what had happened in his study those nights ago sounded like something she would very much enjoy right now.

With a shake of her head, she headed over towards her fiancé and Max.

"… And he claims they came to him but I know better!" Max was saying. "What a terrible little troll he is."

"Indeed," said Georg.

"Well, the party is certainly dying down now, I suggest we head back – maybe have one little night cap before bed?" Max suggested.

"Certainly, Max," Georg said, throwing Maria a smirk, "I am sure Maria is over this little party and cannot wait to get changed into something more comfortable, right darling?"

Maria resisted the urge to glare at him, and instead settled for smiling sweetly. "Yes, Georg."

"I know I can't wait to _rip…"_ he went on casually _, "_ this bowtie off."

They all strolled through the large house, saying goodbye to other guests as they went. And Maria did her best to ignore Georg as they walked out towards the car and hopped in. During the drive home, she kept her eyes on the road, her chin resting in her hand as she gazed out the window. She could hear Max chatting away in the backseat about the man that had supposedly stolen some great choir from him. And she was trying her best to listen but all she could hear was the sound of Georg's velvety voice telling her what he was going to do her clothing.

Swallowing hard, she tried to clear her head and think about something – anything else. But she couldn't. And she could still feel the brush of his fingers as they had grazed against her suspenders. It had sent delicious tingles all down her body and she pressed her legs together to try and gain some relief from the ache that was slowly building there.

Finally they pulled into the gravel driveway and the three of them headed inside and into Georg' study.

"What an evening," Max said, plonking down next to Maria before Georg had the chance.

Georg shot Max a dirty look before walking over to his drinks cabinet and pouring two glasses of whiskey and handing one to Max.

"Do you want something to drink, Maria?" Georg asked.

"No, thank you," she replied, taking her scarf off.

Alcohol was a whole new world to Maria, and she certainly did not need any more right now. She could barely focus as it was.

"Have you ever tried whiskey, Maria?" asked Max.

Maria just frowned at him, "No, I had never had champagne until recently."

"Do you want to try some?" Max asked, offering her the glass.

"Max," Georg warned, "I don't think she would like it. Getting her drunk is not going to get me to change my mind about the festival."

As soon as Georg had said she wouldn't like it, Maria suddenly wanted to try it in some perverse way of proving him wrong.

"I wouldn't mind trying," she said.

Max said jovially, "See, Georg. She's not a postulant anymore, she can live a little – or a lot."

He proffered the glass to her again and she went to take it before Georg hastily handed her his drink.

"If she going to try some then she may as well have some of mine. Who knows where your mouth has been," Georg said darkly.

Maria laughed as she took the tumbler and took a swig of the dark liquid. Which she regretted instantly as she felt it burn her throat and she started to splutter.

"Told you she wouldn't like it," Georg said, his voice clearly amused.

"I-I was just not expecting that," Maria said, and she took another tentative sip. "It's not bad. But I think I will stick with the champagne." And she handed the glass back to him.

Georg just quirked an eyebrow at her and sat back down across from them. They all continued to chat away, Max talking mostly until he gave a huge yawn and stood up.

"Well, time for bed," Max said, "Come on, Maria, you too."

With a sigh, she stood up and said, "Goodnight, Georg."

She wanted very much to kiss him goodnight but she did not want to with Max in the room so she just settled for an awkward wave which he acknowledged with a tilt of his glass. She then silently followed Max out into the hall and up the stairs until he went one way and she went the other.

Once she had reached her room, a different room from the governess one she had been in previously, she threw her shoes off. She went to grab her scarf but realised she had left it in the study. Deciding to go quickly grab it, she headed back out into the dark corridor and down the stairs.

The door was slightly ajar, the light spilling out and she realised that Georg must still be in there. Her heart sped up a little at the thought of being alone with him and she quickened her pace until she walked into the room. But he was nowhere to be seen and she couldn't deny the sinking feeling in her stomach.

Wandering unhurriedly over to the couch, Maria bent down and picked up her shawl but she spun around sharply as she heard the sound of the door shutting and the unmistakable snick of the lock.

* * *

A/N Google " _Grace Kelly To Catch a Thief Blue Dress_ " to see the dress I picture Maria wearing, it's so pretty. It's from the 50's but whatever haha

Disclaimer: I do not own TSOM except for on DVD and an old vinyl record.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay, so yeah, here we go *deep breath*. I have never written this kind of content before. I've certainly _read_ a lot (heh) but still, not going to lie that I am pretty nervous about posting it. I hope you all enjoy it and if you do, please do leave a review.

 _"I love the look of you, the lure of you_  
 _The sweet of you, the pure of you  
The eyes, the arms, the mouth of you  
The east, west, north and the south of you_

 _I'd love to gain complete control of you  
And handle even the heart and soul of you  
So love, at least, a small percent of me, do  
For I love all of you"  
_ _-_ Cole Porter, _All Of You_

* * *

"Well, well, sneaking out are we, Fraulein?" said Georg, leaning against the door, his gloves held in one hand.

Maria tried to still the mad beating of her heart as he stared at her. There was a very determined look in his eye but he made no effort to move, he just continued to watch her as he casually put one leg over the other and crossed his arms.

"No," Maria said, and she dangled the chiffon scarf in her hand, "I left this in here." She walked out from behind the couch to stand in front of his desk that faced the locked door, and added, "I came back to get it."

He simply raised an eyebrow at her and said, "It couldn't wait until morning?"

Georg was having too much fun, it never ceased to amuse him how much she squirmed and tried to be calm when she was clearly anything but. He could see her gaze was constantly flicking to his throat, where he had removed the bowtie and Maria Theresien cross and unbuttoned the top of his shirt.

He pushed off the door and walked towards her, and he saw her take a small step back and bump into his desk.

"Perhaps…" he said in a low voice as he moved closer to her, throwing his gloves on the desk, "You were hoping to find something else in my study?"

"Perhaps," Maria echoed, unable to take her eyes off him as he approached her slowly.

With a languid hand, he took the material from her unresisting grasp and let it float to the ground. He let his hands rest briefly on the top of her shoulder before he dragged them slowly down her arms until he reached her wrists. Gently grasping one small hand, he slowly tugged off her glove and let it drop to the floor with the scarf. He did the same thing to her other hand before trailing his hands back up her arms again, then along her shoulders and up her neck until he was cupping her face.

"Did you find it, darling?" he purred.

Maria's body was on complete edge and all she could manage was a small nod of the head. His eyes were boring into her and she felt her body shiver in anticipation. Instinctively she wet her lips and bit down on her bottom lip, and she caught the way his eyes flicked to look at her mouth. She didn't know what he was waiting for but it was slowly driving her mad. While she had told herself she had come down here to just get her scarf, it had been a lie - and a pretty pathetic one at that. She had desperately hoped he would still be here and they could continue whatever had started on the terrace at the party this evening.

She was startled out of thoughts as he finally brought himself closer to her and his lips descended on hers. She threw her arms around his neck as his tongue swept across her bottom lip. Parting her lips, she let him deepen the kiss as she felt him grab her waist to bring himself closer to her. She let out a moan as he nipped at her lower lip and begun to kiss down her neck before moving to suck gently on the soft spot behind her ear.

Georg was trying desperately to hold onto his self-control but the sounds of Maria sighing in his ear and the way she responded so eagerly to him was making it extremely difficult. Though, he was determined to enjoy every minute of it, they barely had any alone time since their engagement except for a few stolen kisses here and there. And the thought of having her alone, when the rest of the house was sleeping, was utterly intoxicating. But he didn't want to overwhelm her, or frighten her, with the intensity of how she made him feel.

She had one of her hands in his hair and the other had reached the front of his chest to grab the lapel of his jacket and pull him closer. The sounds of her panted breathing as he continued to leave hot open mouthed kisses down her neck and nip at her exposed shoulders were only encouraging him and sent a wave of pure desire right through him. He let one hand graze underneath the swell of her breasts and press through the material of her dress, her sigh of pleasure making him grip her tighter. He let his teeth graze against the delicate skin of her shoulders again as he pushed his hips against her.

"Ohh, Georg," she sighed, and Georg felt her press back against him.

Everything was on fire. All Maria knew was that she needed more, the ache between her legs was slowly building and she desperately needed something, anything, to ease the tension. Georg practically had her pinned against his desk and she let her body press up against the length of him and she could feel his arousal low against her stomach. It sent a heady thrill through her.

Pushing herself up on the desk, she let her body take over – it seeming to know what it needed to do. She wrapped her legs around him and grabbed a fistful of his shirt to pull him towards her. The pleasure that she felt bloom as his hips slotted against hers was intense. She was sure she was making noises like some kind of wanton but she didn't care. All she wanted was the feel of his mouth hot against her skin and whatever he was making her feel to never stop. Her fingers moved to grip his shoulders as his mouth returned to hers, his tongue caressing her own in a heated battle.

She pulled back to catch some air and she caught sight of his eyes, which had darkened considerably. His hair was tussled and a dark lock was falling in front of his eyes. It was this side of him that she was craving so desperately; the devilish rogue she had heard about and caught brief glimpses of. She ought to have been terrified, but the champagne thrumming through her veins had left her head in a daze and all she craved right now was him.

"Maria," he breathed, his voice was deep and rough, and the sound of it sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes?" she panted as he took a step back from her.

Georg swallowed and looked at the woman in front if him. The thin straps of her dress had slipped down off her shoulders and her hair was a messy golden cloud about her head. But her face, oh, her face would be the death of him. Her lips were pink and swollen, her cheeks flushed and her normally bright eyes were nearly black. She had her hands gripping the edge of his desk as she sat perched on it. The tips of her stocking clad toes were just grazing the top of the carpet as she swung her feet idly with her ankles crossed.

Taking a calming breath, he said, "If I unlock that door, I will not be angry or upset if you want to leave and go back to bed."

"But I-" she started to say.

"If you stay," he continued, "I'm afraid I will not be able to hold myself back any longer."

He saw her eyes widen and eyebrows shoot up, "That-that was you holding yourself back?"

"Yes."

She stared at him for a moment as she pulled the straps of her dress back up on her shoulders and then said, "Those things you said to me at the party, about, um, taking my, um, you know…" She dropped her gaze and he saw her face flush red. "Do you really want to do that?"

"Yes."

Georg watched as she slowly hopped off the desk and he felt his heart sink, she was going to leave. He shouldn't have scared her off by saying those things to her. But to his surprise, she didn't walk to the door but instead crossed the short distance to him and then turned around. He stared at her back slightly nonplussed for a second before his eye caught sight of the zip and he realised what she was going to let him do.

With great care, he grasped the tab of her zip and gently slid it down her lower back. He could see the top of her silk underwear and the matching suspender belt that wrapped around her slim waist as the dress hung open. As his eyes drank in the sight of her, he realised her back was completely bare and it occurred to him she wasn't wearing any bra at all. Gently, he dragged his fingers lightly up her spine and he heard her shuddered breathing. His fingers reached the straps of her dress, and hooking a finger under each one, he slowly slid them down her arms and then let the dress fall into a chiffon puddle at her feet.

Walking right up behind her, he moved a hand to gently stroke the underside of one breast as he dropped his mouth to her neck. Her panted breathing and soft moans as his hands continued to tease her were slowly driving him insane, but he held tightly onto his restraint.

He let his fingers finally graze against one nipple, which tightened as he lazily traced over and around it. Encouraged by her broken sighs and the way she was squirming underneath him, he pinched lightly and was rewarded with her low moan as she pressed back against him. Moving over to the other breast, he continued the same languid teasing, not quite touching her nipple but gently circling around it.

Maria could barely remember what her name was as she felt Georg's hands on her breasts for the first time. If she had thought she had experienced pleasure before, she had been wrong. It was nothing compared to the way he was making her feel now as his long fingers continued to trace under the swell of her breast. Her hand gripped the strong arm, which had wrapped around her waist, to try and keep herself upright. And she could feel his lips still moving hotly against her neck until he suddenly bit down as he plucked at her nipple. She couldn't help the loud moan that escaped her as the sting mingled with the pleasure in the strangest sensation she had ever experienced.

She felt his hand leave her breast and trail down until his thumb hooked under the top of her suspender belt. He ran his thumb under it until he came to the small of her back and gently twisted her around to face him. Instantly she went to cover herself but he grabbed her hands.

"O-ho, no you don't, my darling," he drawled as he pushed her back until she felt his desk against her again. "You have no idea how many times I have dreamt of seeing you like this. You're breathtaking."

Georg let a hand cup one of her breasts as he ran his thumb over the pink nipple. She looked utterly divine with her flushed face, and her eyes fluttered shut as he drank in the sight of her naked chest. So many nights had been spent dreaming of how she would look and feel, but nothing could have compared to the reality of her. He could feel the tug of his own arousal as his let his fingers roll a peaked nipple, and watched as her eyes flew open and her lips formed a perfectly pink "o".

He felt her hands grasp again at his jacket and pull him towards her. He caught her swollen lower lip and gently nipped before he let his tongue seek hers. The kiss was more fervent than any of their kisses they had previously shared. His hand moved into her soft hair and the other snaked around her waist to pull her flush against him. Hooking his hands under her thighs, he swiftly lifted her up and sat on her top of his desk. Her eyes locked with his as he undid the first catch on her suspenders, and he kept his eyes glued to hers as his hands slid behind her knee and trailed up to undo the second one.

Maria felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched Georg kneel down in front of her and slowly roll her stocking down her leg, his mouth following as he did so. Before she knew it, he had undone the other two suspenders on her other leg and was sliding the nylon down her legs. She felt awfully exposed sitting there with nothing but her suspender belt and knickers on. The blush on her face deepened and she felt it spread down her chest.

But his hand was tickling a soft spot behind her knee and she felt all thoughts fly out her mind as she felt his fingers graze against the inside of her thigh. Her hands gripped tightly on the edge of the desk to try and hold herself upright. His hand was so close to touching where she needed it the most, and she was both incredibly aroused and mortified at the same time. Squeezing her eyes shut, she bit down on her lip to try and stop the sounds she could hear escaping from her own mouth.

Maria felt him stand up, and she opened her eyes as he cupped her face with one hand and brought his mouth onto hers in a searing kiss. He had himself standing between her legs and she could still feel his other hand on the inside of her thigh. Letting her hands leave the desk, she moved them to grip his broad shoulders, and she could feel the burning heat underneath her hand even through the layers of clothes he had on. It dimly occurred to her that she was practically naked and he had yet to take any article of clothing off, but this thought immediately vanished as she felt his fingers along the edge of her underwear. Her nails bit down into his shoulders and she shuddered as she felt his finger trace along the side of knickers.

The sound of Maria's whimpered moans as Georg fingered with the silk of her panties, caused an unbridled wave of lust to course through his veins and he felt the throb in his groin that he tried desperately to ignore. He could feel her nails digging into his shoulders, and the heat he felt radiating from between her legs was overwhelming. He suddenly felt like he was seventeen again and his hormones were in overdrive.

His hand still hovering on the edge of touching her, he looked to her face and managed to ask, "Are you sure, Maria? There is only so much restraint I can employ."

Her eyes opened slowly and he watched as she licked her swollen lips.

"I'm sure," she said, her voice husky. Her dark eyes gazed up at him and she whispered, "Please, t-touch me."

A groan tore from his throat and he pressed his hand completely against her. He watched utterly enthralled as she arched her back and pushed herself against his hand. He had been so determined to be slow with her, but she responded to everything so eagerly and so openly it was taking all of his discipline to not rip off his own clothes and take her right there.

Reaching behind her, he pushed the few items that had been left on his desk and then gently eased Maria back until she was lying on the desk. She looked like a virgin sacrifice with her arms thrown over her head, and unbidden the image of her in some flowing white dress with her hands tied floated across his inner eye, but he hastily dismissed it. But not before he realised how fitting that description was of her. She was an angel, and she was all his.

Returning his attention to her, he hooked his fingers under her panties and pulled them down her legs before he lazily drew his hands back up her thighs. His fingers finally reached her centre, and he groaned as he felt the wet heat under his hand. With feather light touches, he gently coaxed her legs open until he felt her relax more. He looked up to her face and saw she had eyes closed as she squirmed on the desk. Instinctively, he reached for his trousers and tried to ease the strain on his arousal by adjusting the fabric.

"Maria," he purred, "Open your eyes."

Maria opened her eyes and the sight of Georg standing over her, his eyes blazing made her want to shut them again. She was feeling embarrassed at being naked in front of him and it had been easier to just shut her eyes. Turning her head, she averted her gaze but he tilted her face towards her with his free hand as he leant over her.

"You are so beautiful like this," he said, as he placed hot and quick kisses on her parted lips.

She could feel the hand he had between her legs still stroking against the place that seemed to be made of nothing but exquisite pleasure. And the pleasure was just building and building, but so was the ache and need for more. She felt his fingers stroking over her centre until he slipped a finger inside of her and she nearly cried from the feeling. Maria was sure she heard him mutter a curse and she felt him slide in a second finger, stretching her in a myriad of tumbling sensations.

His mouth had left her lips and was trailing down her throat and then down across her collarbone. The next thing she knew was his hot mouth on her breast and his tongue was flicking over her nipple before he took it gently between his teeth. The sensation of his mouth on her breast and his hand between her legs was driving her insane and she could feel a delicious tension building. His hand twisted against her centre and his fingers brushed against something within her that made her cry out as a wave of pure pleasure rolled through her body. Desperately trying to hold onto some semblance of control was proving useless, the things he was making her feel were making thinking impossible. And she was sure if she even tried to speak, she would make no sense at all.

There was the feel of cold air against her nipple as his mouth left her breast and claimed her mouth again in one luxurious kiss. But she could barely respond to it as she arched her back, trying to gain more friction against his hand.

"Darling," Georg said in her ear, nipping at the soft patch of skin that sent shivers down her spine. "Look at me."

It wasn't a request and her eyes opened, locking with his. Any feelings of embarrassment she still had were forgotten as his gaze burned into her. The look of utter adoration on his face was impossible to look away from.

"I want to see you come apart," he whispered, his voice like velvet. And she felt his fingers curl inside her and she felt the incredible tension there increase and felt a low tug in her stomach. "You're so close, darling, just let go."

And she did. His fingers continued to stroke and twist inside her, and then the tension reached an incredible new level just as everything burst. She felt the waves of pleasure roll through her body and she pressed herself hard against his hand and her arms instantly went to grab any part of him she could reach, her nails digging into him as she clung tightly, his name on her lips.

The dizzying rush subsided and she could feel his hands moving over her naked torso, slowly stroking the sides of her breasts. Her eyes fluttered opened and she saw he was looking down at her, his brow slightly knitted in concern.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes," she said, breathing heavily. "Though…"

"What is it, Maria?" he asked, helping her sit up.

"You didn't take my suspender belt off."

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading! I hope it was all right. Was definitely a, um, fun challenge haha


End file.
